


with bite

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: He slides his thumbs down Hajime’s cheeks, pushing them in at the corners of Hajime’s mouth, forcing it open.Hajime stares up at him, confused at first, but he lets Tooru push his fingers in, opening his mouth more to accommodate them.“Iwa-chan’s teeth look so sharp, like fangs," Tooru hums.





	with bite

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is  
> ehh  
> im still blocked, so this is. yeah. i tried  
> half inspired by a convo w a friend, fully inspired by that one wonderful furudate drawing of iwa w TEETHHHGJJGJG,,

When he’s really focused on something, Hajime gets this  _ look  _ on his face, the one where he’s furrowing his eyebrows so hard that there’s a tiny wrinkle between them, his lips parted slightly and his tongue resting right between his teeth, barely but not quite sticking out of his mouth.

Like right now, with said thing he’s focused on being fingering Tooru, sitting cross-legged on the floor at the foot of the bed as Tooru sits by the edge, legs spread out and completely naked — unlike Hajime, who’s still wearing his sweatpants — finally with a chance to properly observe Hajime up close without any complaints.

Hajime tilts his head to the side slightly, one finger sliding underneath, between Tooru’s asscheeks, two fingers almost halfway inside, his thumb teasing at Tooru’s perineum. He opens his mouth slightly more, pushing his fingers inside Tooru, slowly, deliberately, working him open at an almost annoyingly slow pace, so careful that Tooru barely feels the usual uncomfortableness of the stretch, only the pleasure and the odd, but warm sensation of being entered, even if it’s still only two fingers.

Hajime hooks his fingers inside Tooru, rubbing  _ right _ over that spot, already knowing exactly where it is, what it does from experience, and Tooru hunches forward, reaching his hands down and grabbing Hajime’s cheeks for stability. Hajime looks up at him with a toothy grin, and the light from the night lamp by their bedside table is reflected on his front teeth, bringing Tooru’s attention to them. He slides his thumbs down Hajime’s cheeks, pushing them in at the corners of Hajime’s mouth, forcing it open.

Hajime stares up at him, confused at first, but he lets Tooru push his fingers in, opening his mouth more to accommodate them.

“Iwa-chan’s teeth look so sharp, like fangs,” Tooru hums, before sliding his hands closer, his fingers further into Hajime’s mouth, so he can press the fingertips over the sharpest edges, his canines. There’s some saliva gathered at the bottom of Hajime’s mouth, but he keeps his mouth open obediently for a few more seconds, looking up at Tooru as if waiting for him to do something. Tooru pulls his lips up with his thumbs again, exposing his upper row of teeth, and Hajime rolls his eyes before leaning back slightly, but not enough for Tooru to be unable to follow with his hands, turning his attention back to Tooru, spreading his fingers inside him. 

Tooru presses his lips together to keep from moaning out loud, pressing his thumbs further into Hajime’s mouth again before adding his index fingers too, filling it before he forces Hajime’s mouth to open further, until he can feel his jaw fighting to stay in the position. Tooru doesn’t mind the teeth digging into the skin on his fingers, vaguely aware that they’re sharp enough to be kind of painful, instead leaning his head down to look inside Hajime’s mouth, forced open. Tooru presses back against Hajime’s face, making him tilt his head a bit upwards so Tooru can see inside his mouth.

Hajime’s uvula twitches as his throat constricts, swallowing around nothing, and Tooru smiles down at him, continues to prod his fingers inside Hajime’s mouth, to the point where he chokes on some spit, simply from keeping his mouth open to let Tooru force his fingers in further, pressing against his teeth from his cheeks instead, Hajime’s lips pushed up over his teeth as if in a snarl.

Tooru feels oddly powerful, but the moment is gone when Hajime presses a third finger inside him and he gasps out loud, the fingers nudging over his prostate once more shooting a bolt of arousal through his body as he sits back, straightening his back.

“Can we please—” Tooru begins to ask, but Hajime pulls his head back quickly, Tooru’s fingers falling out of his mouth, before he sits up on his knees and pushes Tooru back against the bed.

“Yes, now,” he replies, voice raspy, and Tooru is relieved to learn that he isn’t the only one who needs it  _ right _ now.

Hajime grabs Tooru’s thighs before pushing him back, rolling Tooru over so he’s lying on his stomach instead. He follows, pressing his knees against the edge of the bed and reaches over, grabbing Tooru’s hips and pulling him up as if he weighs nothing, helping him into a more comfortable position. 

Hajime disappears from behind him for a second, returning from the nightstand with the bottle of lube seconds after, clicking it open hastily as he pushes his sweatpants and boxers down in one go, covering his length with the lube as he crawls onto the bed, staying on his knees.

Tooru is still lying face down against the mattress, wondering for a second if he should get up so he’s on his hands and knees instead, but Hajime presses two fingers against his entrance again, now slick with fresh, cold lube, and Tooru yelps at the sensation, trying to press his buttcheeks together as he leans forward, away from the touch.

Hajime chuckles behind him, his fingers sliding down to his perineum again, teasing right at the line of skin underneath his balls, before sliding his fingers up over the entrance again, slicking it with the lube from his fingers once more.

The mattress dents under his weight as he leans in, and Tooru closes his eyes, preparing for him to press his cock against him, inside him—

—Instead, he feels Hajime’s lips,  _ teeth, _ pressing against one asscheek, nibbling at it just harshly enough for Tooru’s muscles to tighten up and for him to yelp even louder in surprise, turning his face to look up at Hajime.

“Iwa-chan!” he hisses, and Hajime is already leaning up again, sliding his tongue over his teeth slowly, almost as if putting on a show for Tooru, his hands reaching up on each side of his hips as he leans in over him,  _ finally _ pressing his erection against Tooru’s ass, sliding it up underneath him until it presses against Tooru’s entrance.

Then he presses in, slowly, almost as slowly as he did with his fingers, except there’s really no comparison between the two, and even as he does it slowly, Tooru can  _ feel _ the stretch of his rim to accommodate his size. He breathes in deeply, and Hajime still goes slowly, so careful to make it less uncomfortable, but it also makes Tooru feel every single centimeter as Hajime sinks in deeper at a torturous pace until he bottoms out, forcing out a ragged breath. The tension feels almost tangible, and Tooru knows that Hajime is holding back for him, waiting for him to be ready, and he opens his mouth to urge him to start moving, but instead Hajime leans in over his back, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. Then further up to his neck, opening his mouth and sucking wetly at a spot in the junction between Tooru’s neck and shoulder. Just as Tooru opens his mouth, about to complain, Hajime pulls out slightly before pushing inside Tooru again, a hand sliding up to his hip for balance.

Hajime slides his other hand up, from Tooru’s lower back, following his spine until he pushes down between Tooru’s shoulder blades, forcing him to stay pressed down against the mattress. His hand continues up a bit further, staying at Tooru’s nape, so his head is pressed against the pillow as well. Tooru purses his lips, about to complain about his cheek being squashed against the bed, when Hajime’s hand disappears and he starts mouthing down Tooru’s back, nibbling against the slightly protruding part of Tooru’s spine, his tongue sliding down the arch of Tooru’s back.

Then his mouth disappears, until he’s pressing his  _ teeth _ against the back of Tooru’s neck, biting down as he thrusts into him from a deep angle, quickly setting a tempo as he continues thrusting inside Tooru, turning his breaths into small, muffled moans against the pillow.

Tooru can feel the drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth and pooling right where his cheek is pressed against the pillow, only slightly, but he turns his face slightly anyway, pressing it into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the sheets so hard that he feels the fabric give slightly, despite the bluntness of his meticulously short-filed nails, but his sheet-pulling is cut short when Hajime reaches up and grabs his hands, pulling them downwards — Tooru lets him, turns them over and follows Hajime’s direction until he realises what Hajime intends to do, letting Hajime pull his hands down up behind his back, holding his wrists crossed right at his lower back as he fucks into him, nudging over Tooru’s prostate from the different angle — Tooru gasps — leaning down again, his back bowed over where he’s still holding Tooru’s wrists, restraining his arms behind his back as he grazes his teeth over the shell of Tooru’s ear.

He rolls his hips again,  _ still _ hitting that same fucking spot, and even with the pillow, covering most of Tooru’s mouth, muffling the sound, his whine is loud enough for Hajime to hear, because Tooru  _ feels _ him tense inside him, behind him, his fingers tightening around Tooru’s wrists.

“You’re doing so well,” Hajime says, whispers it into his ear and sending a wave of arousal through Tooru, thrusting deeper inside until Tooru feels Hajime’s hipbones dig against him from behind, balls-deep inside — Tooru can  _ feel _ his balls against his ass — and when Hajime pulls out slightly,  _ slowly _ pressing inside again, once again pressing against Tooru’s prostate, Tooru whines even louder into the pillow, and Hajime chuckles hoarsely, lips grazing over the shell of Tooru’s ear again, his breath hot against the side of Tooru’s face.

He slides his hand up, carding it through Tooru’s hair until he has a handful, grabbing it and pulling until it stings slightly at the roots, biting down into Tooru’s shoulder again, hard enough for it to hurt, but it feels  _ so good, _ and he’s  _ still _ thrusting inside Tooru at that same tempo, and this is one of the many reasons Tooru is happy to date another athlete, his own athleticism also the only reason that  _ he’s _ still in one piece, while being wrecked like this, but he can feel himself crumbling at the edges, especially when Hajime’s teeth disappear, substituted with a warm, wet tongue, sliding over the indents Hajime’s teeth just left on Tooru’s skin, until he continues further up, stopping and sucking at that one sensitive spot on his throat.

Hajime lets go of Tooru’s hair, his arm pressing against Tooru’s side as he pushes his hand down against the mattress to hold up his own weight, his other hand sliding down under Tooru to his chest, sweeping him up, lifting his entire upper body in one take, too easily like it’s nothing, even in this position, and Tooru yelps, instinctively pushing his hands down against the mattress to hold up his own weight, realising that Hajime has lifted him up so he’s on all fours instead.

Hajime leans down, letting some of his own weight be held up by Tooru as he presses his chest down against Tooru’s back, but his hand stays on Tooru’s chest, fingertips slowly sliding over sweat-soaked skin until he reaches Tooru’s nipple, circling it with the tip of his index finger before he pinches it, just hard enough for Tooru to be unable to hold back another yelp, pressing his butt back up against Hajime and tightening around him.

Hajime bites down against his neck again, and Tooru realises how uneven his thrusts have become, his hips jerking into Tooru until he comes with a grunt, teeth still digging into Tooru’s skin as Tooru feels him pulse inside him, hips still jerking uncontrollably.

Hajime doesn’t stop though, his hand sliding further down Tooru’s chest to his stomach, abdomen, until his fingers curl over Tooru’s own previously completely untouched dick, reaching around and pumping him. Tooru gasps, his entire body already shaking, he realises. Hajime takes no note, continuing to touch him and Tooru is pushed over the edge violently, surprised that he only needed so little to come himself, his hands buckling underneath him as he’s pressed down against the pillow again, panting for air.

Hajime sits up after a while, having gone soft inside Tooru, and he pulls out carefully, wiping his hand off in the bedsheet after assessing the mess Tooru has already made and probably figuring that the bedsheet is a lost cause anyway. Tooru is too gone to care at this point, forcing up a wobbly smile as he looks up at Hajime, his ass still raised in the air, his face mashed against the pillow.

“You look wrecked,” Hajime comments, smiling down at him as if he just gave Tooru a heartfelt compliment.

“ _You_ wrecked me,” Tooru says, and again Hajime gives him that hoarse chuckle, as if he’s about to lose his voice — god, Tooru wants to fuck him until he doesn’t have any voice left — but Hajime stands up instead, and Tooru’s entire body is too heavy, too tired for him to do anything except continue his fight to regain his breath, still falling down from his post-orgasm high.

“Want me to prepare a bath for you?” Hajime asks, and Tooru coons as he finally forces himself to roll over so he’s on his back, not wanting his neck to ache the next morning but still wanting to look up at his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Tooru says, looking up at Hajime, who’s still half kneeling on the bed, half standing on the floor, face flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat that makes his skin shine in the light from the night lamp. His hair looks like a mess, and if Tooru wasn’t already so tired he could faint right here and now, he’d ask Hajime to do it all over again in the bathroom too.

“I love you too,” Hajime says, giving Tooru a small, fond smile, and Tooru wonders if his chain of thought is going in the same direction as Tooru’s own, but when Tooru stretches his arm, the back of his hand slides over something warm and sticky on the sheet, and he grimaces, turning to look back up at Hajime again.

“Go prepare my bath then,” Tooru orders in the cockiest tone he can when he remembers Hajime’s offer, because Hajime is  _ still _ half kneeling on the bed, half standing, and Tooru is still pretty much a wreck, lying in his own mess on the bed, and he really would like that bath, actually.

“Fuck you,” Hajime replies, no bite in his voice, and Tooru feels the weight disappearing from the mattress as Hajime pulls back, turning around to walk towards the bathroom despite his words.

Tooru’s eyes slide down Hajime’s backside as he walks away, staring at how his butt muscles move as he leaves the room. He could definitely do a second round after the bath — or maybe  _ in _ the bath.

Tooru lifts his hand up to his neck, grimacing when it slides over the sensitive skin where Hajime had bitten down, the image of Hajime’s bare ass retreating and the bite mark on his own neck reminding him of what Hajime had done at first, bitten him on his  _ ass. _ Tooru wonders if there’s a mark, wonders how Hajime would react if he saw it —  _ god, _ he’s so exhausted he can barely lift his limbs, and he’s still already getting hard again. He hears the bath water turn on and looks up when Hajime enters the room again, eyes fixing on Tooru’s hand, still covering the bite mark on his neck, giving him a small, self satisfied smile, just wide enough to show off his canines. Tooru’s mouth goes dry again.


End file.
